


Inevitabilis

by steelneena



Series: The Chosen Path [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, My massive AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 11:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13739598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelneena/pseuds/steelneena
Summary: Paths are divergent, and lives are altered. Fates are changed. Destiny is chosen, instead of made.Covers the years 22 BBY - 19 BBY / AotC Era





	Inevitabilis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SwiftSnowmane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiftSnowmane/gifts).



> For the ever supportive and wonderful SwiftSnowmane, without whom this verse would not exist. An attempt to remind the fandom exactly who and what Anakin is, and what leads to his downfall in canon, accomplished by circumventing canon altogether.
> 
> Series currently in progress. Updates sporadically, but I try to do so every month. Hasn't happened of late.

**Senate Building, Chancellor’s Office, Coruscant, 22BBY**

As the senators filed out of his office, Sheev Palpatine’s demure smile turned rancid as a lurid jeer peeled open across his face. His eyes narrowed, glinting dangerously, and the shadows that fell across him darkened nearly imperceptibly. He’d heard from one of his informants that there had been _an arrival_. Qui-Gon Jinn and his padawan had returned to the Temple. He’d been furious, almost ten years prior, when he’d learned that Qui-Gon Jinn (who, much to his great ire, had survived the assault by Darth Maul,) had taken Anakin Skywalker and left, not only the planet, but the Jedi Order. He’d taken Anakin far, far away, telling no one where he was going or if they’d be back.

He’d sent his informants to find them, but something…something had kept every man he sent from finding them.

The meddling master had cost Sidious precious time, time that he would normally have utilized by sending the first tentative veins of darkness through the boy he so desired. Ten years he could have spent shepherding the boy, manipulating him, subtly turning him against his Jedi mentors, feeding on his insecurities, breeding him into the perfect dark apprentice. Anakin Skywalker was supposed to be his masterpiece, his ultimate triumph, his greatest victory over the Jedi Order, over their blind, stagnant self-serving council.

He gnashed his teeth in disgust. The boy had been revealed to him, only to be taken away to be taught the ways of the Jedi far beyond the immediate reach of his influence.

It would be harder now, much harder. He’d sensed all the potential for darkness in the boy at those first meetings, long ago, had simply basked in all the delicious _fear_ he’d exuded.

_We will watch your career with great interest._

Now, the _career_ that he hoped Anakin would have might never come to fruition. He’d been left to train under Qui-Gon Jinn without any outside influences. Who could know what sort of person the boy had grown into?

He would have to arrange a meeting, somehow, to ascertain the damage. He would orchestrate a scenario flawlessly and bring the young boy into his _care_ , one way or another. He pressed the call button on his desk, summoning a senate aide. Yes, he needed to meet with young Skywalker immediately.

And Qui-Gon Jinn had always been a nuisance. The Master, centered in the Living Force, had always been perceptive, a troublemaker within the Order, mainly because he fought with the Council, attempted to _enlighten_ them.

It was a disaster. An utter, unacceptable disaster. His upper lip curled viciously. Would his project be salvageable? Darth Maul had failed. Darth Tyrannus was only ever meant to be _discipulus_ _ad interum._ He’d been constructing a plan around the possibility that Skywalker could not be turned, but he was loathe to proceed without his crown jewel. He’d foreseen nothing substantial enough to be sure. No indeed, there were _far_ too many independent variables that needed to be removed from the equation. First things first, of course. His thin, twisted lips held a sickening smile.

Qui-Gon Jinn would have to be dealt with.

 


End file.
